User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 10
Chapter 10 Just Like Him Nayte stood next to me, we stood there for hours, staring at the picturesque view. There was clear line between the snow up here, and the green trees down below. It was something at some people only see once in a life time. When the sun started to set, casting a amber glow across the snow, I couldn't help smiling. I'd never got to experience anything like this in my former life. "I never get bored of seeing something like this," Nayte said, resting his hand on my shoulder. "I never said you could touch me, Asshole!" I snapped, before punching him in the chest. He pulled his arm from across my shoulders, his hand clasping across where I'd punched him. Well, he had to learn that I didn't like being touched. This was a life I could get used to, spending my nights laying in the snow, watching the stars. Some nights Nayte stayed with me, some nights he didn't. I still couldn't stand him, there was just something about him that bugged me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The mountain top was like my home, because it was free from humans that could tempt me, but at the same time, I didn't have to hide away from anything. It was driving me crazy, that I hadn't been back to my old house yet. That was a thought that stayed with me, during those nights on the mountain. Some times, I would climb down the mountain, and hide in the trees watching my former class mates. A couple of times, I was sure I saw Katie. The first time, some guy was flirting with her, the second, it looked like she was stalking some blonde girl. I sat on one of the higher branches of the tree, just watching. I felt so lonely, because I hadn't spoken to anyone other than Nayte in over a week. Can't complain though, it is for the best. Nayte had told me, that a vampire is dangerous during their first year, all that matters to them, is getting blood. '''Missing everyone?' '' '''No, Dumbass, I need something to look at other than frickin' snow!' ''I thought, sarcastically. It bugged me, when the dumbass did that. Why go to the frickin' effort of telepathically telling me, when he could just wait to frickin' get here, then tell me. Frickin' dumbass. He'd told me all about his powers, of communication, during a night star watching. Just the idea of it, made me wonder if I to had a power. I felt the branch above me shake, loser had to show off, and climb onto a higher branch. As he did so, I rolled my eyes. I didn't even look at him, when he climbed down onto the same branch as me. "During their class time, we could climb onto the roof, that shouldn't tempt you too much," Nayte said, as he watched Katie walk towards the school building. Katie was clearly flirting with the guy she was walking with, she even touched his arm occasionally. I think I've seen the guy around, I think he's in our trig class. "Why would I want to do that?" I asked, making sure I added a hint of total boredom to my voice. He and I both knew, that I could go into a bloodlust rage, and kill people. "To get used to the scent of human blood," he replied, with a 'well duh!' tone. "I ain't frickin' ready," I snapped. I then climbed further up the tree, then jumped over to the next. Even though it would have been quicker to just run up the mountain, and return to the peak, I preferred climbing from tree to tree. I couldn't give a crap how much Nayte bugged me about it, I was still going to climb from tree to tree. With each passing second, I could see more of Tori in Nayte. If I didn't know Nayte before my family was murdered, I would have sworn that he was Tori. At the mountain peak, I climbed up onto a rock, and stared down the mountain again. I could hear Nayte approaching, I could tell by the random foot step on dirt, foot step on the bark, combo. "I know this is hard for you..." he began, as he approached the peak. "How the heck would you know?" I snapped, in no mood for his crap. Nayte climbed up on the rock, and stood beside me. I didn't look at him, because I couldn't stand to look at his face. Every time, I wondered how Tori would have looked, if I was able to save him before that dumbass attacked me. "Because, I've been where you are," he replied, with a understanding tone. "When I was a newborn vampire, I couldn't stand to be with in five miles of a human. Essence and I had to hide in the Nevada desert, she had to bring me animals, so I could drink it's blood, just to keep me alive." "Who's Essence?" I demanded, not really giving a crap about his stupid little story. "The pink haired woman, that was on the roof of the bakery that night," Nayte replied. He remained silent for a moment, and I wasn't going to frickin' break the silence. "In fact, you should officially meet her." "Great, I'll ecstatically look forward to it," I said, sarcastically. To be blunt, I couldn't give a crap who that woman was. I couldn't give a crap about anything, other than getting revenge on those dumbasses that killed my family. Even listening to Nayte prattling on about mindless crap, was seriously starting to get on my last frickin' nerve. Category:Blog posts